


Punishment

by Sangerin



Series: Zoe Reynolds, A to Z [16]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-30
Updated: 2007-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda is beneath Zoe, and yet, here she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> P is for Paltry

Miranda isn't worth her notice. She's Psych. She's _evil_. She's bitter and twisted and has a heart as black as coal.

Miranda is beneath Zoe, and yet, here she is, _beneath_ her, while Zoe has one hand down Miranda's perfectly tailored trousers. Miranda is panting, with her eyes closed, and God, how Zoe loves having this sort of power. The sort where she can stop, and take her hand away, and walk out of the room leaving Miranda lying on her own pretentious analysis sofa, begging Zoe with her eyes to come back. Begging with her eyes because begging out loud would be heard, and Miranda still has a scrap of pride left. At least, that's how Zoe sees it.

So she stands at the door watching the way Miranda begs, smiling in triumph, and wishing there could be photos of this moment. Of Miranda, at her mercy. Begging. Open. Sexy. Wanton.

Defeated.


End file.
